The Lion King: Trails of the Heart
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: We read a lot of stories in the Lion King world. But would the life and journey of the sisters that married the two princes of the Pride Lands. This is my take on how one became queen to the golden one and how the other became queen to a tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder roared as lighting cracked against the dark sky. Rain poured from the heavens as if there were angels crying. Clouds rolled in and cast a foggy mist across the savannah. A wildebeest lift its head as a loud roar ripped through the air. Along with the ones around the animal ran for safer ground. In a clearing on the far off side of the kingdom was where the roar was coming from. Lying on his side, breathing heavy was a old pale tan lion with crimson eyes and a black mane. His body was covered in scars as blood leaked from his pale gray muzzle. Rain matted his fur as the mud under him clung to it for dear life. A dark laugh rang through the old lion's black rimmed ear.

"You old fool! You had no idea this was coming!"

The old lion managed to turn his dull glaze to the voice of his attacker.

"Why?"

"To be king of course! Its time that the Green Lands seen a new reign!"

The dying lion couldn't make out the lion's apperence from the storm. But knew who it was by voice.

"But Nazi...I'm your father"

"The reason why you must die"

With that the old lion watched the form of his son disappear into mist of the storm.

~O~

"Where are they?!"

Demanded a old pale gray lioness as she paced. She was rather unique. She has a dark brown stripe going down her back from between her eyes. Her black claws were always out like her son.

"Bianca..."

The old lioness turn her blue eyes from the cave entrance to a young dark beige lioness with green eyes.

"I'm sure they will be alright"

The lioness sighed, "I guess you're right, Amani"

Soon the sounds of claws scraping across the cave floor made the two lionesses look. There was a large dark gray brown lion with a black mane and orange eyes. His black claws were sticking out and scraped the floor as he walked. Bianca rushed to the lion's side as he shook his mane and fur from water.

"Nazi, you're alright. Where's your father?"

The lion lowered his head as tears ran down his face. "Mother, I'm sorry. But father have joined the stars. I'm afraid we were attacked by rogues and I bearly made it"

Bianca shook her head before roaring. "No! Not Kota!"

A heavily preagant peach lioness with pale green eyes walked up.

"So what happens now?"

Bianca sniffed up some tears and went to say something but Nazi cut in.

"With a heavy heart I take the throne and its will great sorrow I stripe Ayanna of her title as my betrothed"

The peach lioness' eyes widen before she bared her teeth. "What! You can't do that! I'm already preagant with your heir!"

Nazi growled at her, "I'm king and I do whatever I want...plus I'm not in love with you!"

Ayanna gasped her heart sunk like the titanic. Her headed lowered with her mild brown ears pinned against her head as tears fell.

Nazi turned to the dark beige lioness who was trying to comfort her friend.

"Amani!"

Green met orange and in that moment things changed. As the the lioness gasped.

"Please...someone else! Re pick Ayanna! You would learn to love her"

Nazi shook his head and motion outside the cave in the rain. Amani shot her crying friend a sorry look before exiting the cave with Nazi following. Soon the pride's ears perked as their heads shot up at the sound of a loud roar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks snowflakexx for the review. Hope you like this chapter just as much. Enjoy!**

Amani woke with a jolt. Her throat was dry and her fur was damp from sweat. She looked down at her swollen stomach. A deep sigh escaped her lighter beige muzzle. Ever since that awful night she been having nightmares base on how she became queen. She shrudded at the thought, her green glaze moved from her belly to the mouth of the cave. Where the first rays of sunshine was crawling through the cave. Her dark brown rimmed ears perked at the sound of a cub cry. The young queen turned her attention to the back of the cave where her ex-friend Ayanna was attending to her cub, Jabari. The cub is a handsome cub, with light creamy-yellow fur with ocean blue eyes. A voice erupted the young lioness' thoughts.

"Amani..let it go. You couldn't help what happened"

Amani sighed before looked towards the voice. Where a light brown lioness with hazel eyes stud only a few feet away. She was a few moons older like Ayanna and her and like little Jabari and her cub would be.

"I know Bella, but it still hurts"

Bella sighed before forcing a smile. "I'm going hunting with Bianca. Want anything special?"

Amani shook her head before lying on her paws. Bella sighed before heading out to where the hunting party and Bianca stud waiting. Amani sighed but perked up at the thought of something.

"Bella?"

The light brown lioness stopped just before exiting the cave. She looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"Where's Sarafina?"

Bella smiled, "With her father"

Amani smiled lightly before lying her head back down and closed her eyes.

~O~

"Daddy?" Called a small dark cream cub with apple green eyes

A dark cream lion with a dark brown mane and apple green eyes looked down at his daughter with a smile.

"Yes, Sarafina"

The cub smiled widely with youth and playfulness. She was about to tell her father what's on her mind when the sound of growling was heard.

The lion looked down with fear written all over his features. "Sarafina run home!"

"What about you!?"

"Don't worry about me! Just go home and get help! Get King Nazi!"

Sarafina nodded before bolting towards the cave in hopes that the king would be there. Sarafina's father watched his daughter go before turning towards the border with a deadly snarl.

"Show yourself!"

A evil chuckle erupted through the air. Which made the fur on the dark cream lion's back. His eyes widen as he was pounced on from the side. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth as he took a good look at his attacker.

"King Nazi?"

The dark grayish brown lion sneered in the lighter pelted lion's face as he dug his black claws into the lion's throat.

"...Why..." Sarafina's father managed to say

"So you won't get in my way!"

With a evil, bloodcurdling laugh the king slit the young lion's throat. With a deep breath Nazi took his right paw and pushed his black mane back. With a satisfied smile he headed home to give the pride the 'unfountune' news.

~O~

"Mom! Mom!" Yelled Sarafina as she ran in the cave

Amani woke to up the shouts and followed the young voice to see a small dark cream cub.

"Sarafina...where's your father?"

Salty tears started to fall. "He told me to get help!"

Amani sat up at that as Ayanna walked over with her son in her mouth before placing him down and turning towards the young cub.

"What happened?" Aynna asked

Just like before Sarafina didn't get to say what's on her mind as Nazi came running in with the hunting party. After everyone settled down Bianca walked over to her son.

"Son, what's going on?"

Nazi lowered his head as fake tears began to fall. "I'm afraid our dear friend..." He stopped and cast Bella and Sarafina, who was hugging her mother's leg a sorrow look. "Lover and father is dead"

Bella cried loudly as Sarafina hugged her mother's leg tightly and cried loud as well. Amani lowered her head as tears fell. But soon she winched in pain as water pooled. Bianca who was sitting next to her daughter in-law seen this. The old lioness stud and roared.

"Out! Everybody out! The queen has gone into labor!"

Nazi's orange eyes widen before roaring. Everyone in the cave looked up and focus on the king.

"Get out!"

Everyone scurried out as Ayanna pulled her cub close. Bella sat Sarafina with Ayanna before rushing over to her friend who was being couched by Bianca.

"One three, push! Three, two, one! Push!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nazi paced with a growl, its been over three hours since Amani went into labor.

"What's taking it so long!?"

A dark blue and light blue horbill sighed as he looked up with yellow eyes. "Sire its a slow process. Give her Highness time"

The dark gray brown lion growled at the bird who cover himself with his wing was he shrunk back. Soon a painful roar ripped through the air, which made the king looked towards the cave.

~O~

A loud roar echoed through the land which made a small golden cub winch as he hide behind his father's large golden legs. With a gulp, the cub looked up with bright amber eyes which soon met a pair of orbs of the same color.

"Is mother going to be ok?"

The golden lion bend down giving his son a nuzzle, tickling his cub with his black mane.

"I'm sure of it, Mufasa"

Soon an young but wise gray baboon walked out with a smile.

"King Ahadi"

Amber met brown and a concern look found its way to the golden lion's face.

"Rafiki...is my mate ok?"

The baboon smiled, "Fine as ever and so is de cubs"

Ahadi nodded before the last words of the Sherman reached his ears.

"Cubs?"

Rafiki smiled, "Yes. A boy and a girl. Beautiful children sire"

Ahadi smiled at his new friend and Sherman before looking down at his eldest.

"I believe there are new member that want to meet you"

Mufasa brighten up at that and followed his large golden father into the cave. The golden pair soon stopped in front of a auburn brown lioness. Her eyes were close but from hearing her mate and soon walk in, she blinked them open to reveal emerald green orbs.

"I'm so proud of you, Uru" purred Ahadi as he head bumped his queen

Mufasa peered over his mother's arms at the two tiny cubs curled up in them. Uru smiled down at her eldest.

"Mufasa meet you brother and sister, Taka and Skye"

Mufasa smiled up at his mother before looking back at his siblings. One cub on the left was a auburn brown like his mother as the other was golden like him and his father.

"Who's the oldest?" Ahadi asked looked down at his newest cubs

"The one like me is the oldest, Taka"

Ahadi nodded as Uru bend down and nuzzled his cubs. The cubs rolled over and blinked their eyes opened to revealed green orbs.

"They have your eyes" whispered Ahadi as he stared at his cubs

"Yes they do" smiled Uru as she glazed lovingly down at the new cubs

~O~

Bianca walked out of the cave with a worned out expression. Once her eyes met her son, the dark gray lion was at her side without a thought.

"Is the cub ok?"

"Amani and the cubs are fine"

After hearing fine he rushed in the cave. Where he seen four cubs nursing. He watched for a moment before walking closer after seeing Amani place the cubs in her paws.

"What are the sexes?"

"Two boys and two girls"

Nazi nodded before peering over to get a good look at the cubs. One was dark grayish tan with a black stripe going down its back from between its eyes. Two were a dark beige with dark brown ear rims. As the last was a pale tan with a dark brown stripe going down its back from between its eyes.

"Who's who?"

Bella who was cleaning blood off her while the king looked at his cubs. Had walked over and named the cubs for her king in the order he seen them.

"Nuka, Sarabi, Thresh and Naanda"

Nazi took more entrance in Nuka at that moments completely ignoring the other three. Amani frowned at that but choose not to say anything. So she turned her attention to the remaining three and smiled lovingly at them.

"Everything will be all right" promised Amani before pulling her cubs close and closing her eyes


End file.
